A nightmare on elmstreet: Mind Torture
by VanityKiller
Summary: A group of five kids are in the same boat. They attend Westin Hills, all for diffrent resons. They are lead by a kid named Coden in thier fight against The Springwood Slasher. This time he uses thier worst fears to weaken them. R
1. Chapter 1

The hot flame burned against his face and he squinted into the fire. A dark figure stood among the flames. The smell of burning flesh filled the dark room, and he shielded his face from the heat. The figure was not very tall maybe just over 6 feet. He stood like he was the tallest man in the world though. He had knives for fingers. The figure came into the light of the fire and Coden could see his face. His eyes were filled with fear. The man had ice blue eyes that pierced through him. Coden felt as if the man could see through to his soul. His face was horribly burned. He smiled maliciously at Coden. His teeth were a brown yellow. Then he spoke;

"Hello Coden…" His voice was raspy, harsh, yet smooth and collected at the same time. Coden cringed at the sound of it. It reminded him of his father. His breath smelled worse than the burning flesh. He backed up as far as he could before he was against a smoking hot boiler. The burnt man slinked over to him, easy steps… very calmly. He let his finger knives scrape across the metal pipes and railings. Screeee. As the figure got close to Coden he closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten out loud.

"nine, eight, seven " The rancid smell lessened. "six, five, four" It was getting cooler. "three, two, one." Coden sat up in shock. His pupils were dilated and black filled his whole eye. He looked around his dark room and reached for a lamp. He fumbled with it and the sweat on his palms wouldn't let him grasp the pull string. He finally grabbed it and pulled it and looked around. The walls were white. No decoration and they weren't even a cream white, or an off whit, they were purely white. The sheets were white. His pillows were uncomfortable down and he's allergic to them. Not to mention he has to share the room with four other individuals. He checked his clothes for rips or tears.

"Turn that fucking light off, Coden, before I beat the crap out of you." That was Jason. Jason is about six feet tall. He has long dark brown hair that came down to his shoulders. His eyes were a light blue. He ended up here after holding a knife to his parents and threatening to blow up the house. Jason liked fire… he's a real Pyromaniac. He's not like one of the high school, middle school kids who move their hand over a flame from a zipper or some crap lighter and think it's the greatest thing in the world, Jason wants to burn everything. He once lit an old orphanage into flames with kids inside it. "Turn it off!" Jason is 18. The state makes him stay here.

"God damn it Coden just turn the fucking light off!" That's Krista. She used to be a lithium Barbie doll before she came here. Her mother stuck her on every anti-depression just so she didn't have to spend money to send her here, it didn't work… "Coden I'm going to kill you. Turn the fucking light off. Some of us sleep at three a.m." She turned over and put her head under her pillow. Despite Krista's tough bitch exterior, she's harmless, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. She is very pale, and she has long black hair that comes down to her waist. She has dark green eyes. Krista is the youngest. She's 14.

The other kids in the room were Harold, and Seth. They were still sleeping.

Now, Harold was a pretty normal kid, except for his personality disorders and the intense need for anger management. Harold was a big kid. He was short so it make him look bigger. He had glasses and a light case of acne. Her was about 17. Harold had everything in the book. Harold was paranoid, schizoid, schizotypal, antisocial, borderline, histrionic, narcissistic, avoidant and dependent. On top of all that he's an angry young man. One time a kid started in with him in the mall and he beat him senseless. The only reason he didn't go to jail was because they thought he was clinically insane. They sent him here… for free. Most of the time though, Harold was completely normal.

Seth is here because he's a druggie, and he's only 16. He is in her for crystal methadone, crack, pot, and ecstasy. This is like rehab for him. He doesn't say much and doesn't do much of anything. He sits there in a trance most of the time. When he does talk, however, it's usually something very intelligent, yet completely irrelevant to the conversation. He's the kind of kid that knows a bunch of worthless information that no body really cares about.

Coden has short Blonde hair and brown eyes, he always has messy hair. Coden was put in here for a different reason. He was convinced that there was a man out to get him, in his dreams. Doctors would tell him that he has a wild imagination. They would tell his mother that he suffers from depression and the man was an excuse that he was hurting himself unconsciously, like in a night terror. He would argue with them that he didn't own any thing that could make four slashes like that. They argued that anything could be used to do that, although they couldn't name an object that could do that. Coden has asked for Hypnocil, an un-stable un-safe drug that suppresses a persons dreams, but the doctors refused and told himthat it was still being tested and it was too risky andthat the most they could do was send him to western hills, the hospital he's in now. Now Coden lays wide awake in his bed watching the ceiling fan rotate all night.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now 10 am and the five kids are in group with their doctor, Alice Fairmur. She's deathly thin. Her skin tone was so pale it almost matched her white doctor's coat. Her face looked very old. It was sunken in and very wrinkled. It's probably from all the cigarettes she smoked. She was a tough love kind of woman. She told them they did this to them selves. She would constantly blame for everything wrong with them, Whether it's something like Seth's drug abuse, or Krista's Depression, which is clearly not her fault.

"Kids when are you going to realize your faults and fix them?"

"From what I've heard that's your job isn't it?" blurted Jason. He leaned forward and put his forearms on his knees. "I thought you were the one hired and paid to fix our… defaults." He wore a smug, confident smile on his face. He looked over at Krista, her hair was coming down over her face and she was biting her finger nails. Her eyes fixed on the floor tiles and her eyes were a pool of tears. He walked over to her, stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and cringed at his touch. "I can see you're doing your job very well." He grabbed Krista's chin and held it up so Fairmur could see the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Jason, those tears, that reserved personality default are the repercussions of her own doings. She cries because of her own actions. Maybe if she was less angry at her self for what she-" but Jason cut her off.

"Shut up!" His eyes flamed. He walked over to Fairmur's chair, put his hands on the handles and bent down to her eye level. "You're of no help, I could kill you, and it would make progress then we are making with you here." She narrowed her eyes at him

"Security, a night in The Room should settle his spirit," Jason pulled as two large male nurses grabbed him by the arms and continued to haul him off to a secluded room at the end of the hospital. It's near the staff's bedrooms.

"You're a bitch! You are such a bitch!" He screamed at her all the way down the hall

She yelled after them, "…and sedate him. He should be calmed down in the morning. All he needs is some rest." Coden jumped up.

"Rest? He'll be killed!" The room looked at him. It became silent. Fairmur stared at him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Killed? Now, Coden, you can't really believe there's a man that can kill people in their dreams. It's blasphemy." Coden tightened his grip on his chair and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Explain this" he said, pulling his shirt up revealing his chest and stomach, there were four, deep, equal scars that ran from is right peck and ended right before his left hip. The whole room stared deeply at him

Fairmur shrugged it off. "That's simple. You obviously are unhappy with yourself, so you hurt your self while sleep walking.. You create this man to hide behind because you refuse to face yourself." Coden put his shirt down.

"You honestly think I do this to myself?" He stared at her and she nodded. "You think I own and object to so this to myself?" She nods again. "Then… Jason is right. You're of no help to any of us." Coden swallowed his pride and sat in his chair again.

"You kids don't realize that you cause your self this pain and until you can forgive yourself, you will suffer for it." An egg timer rang "Well that's that. I hope you all learned something today… I'll see you all next week." The four of them walked out of the room down to the television room.

Coden walks in last, steamed. He kicks the table over and throws a chair at the barred window.

"Who does she think she is huh? What makes her think that she knows me?" He punched the wall. Krista watched him the whole time.

"Where did you get those from? Where did you really get those from?" She cocked her head to one side.

"I told you, you think I'm crazy too?" I glared at her.

As soon as he looked at her eyes shifted to the floor. "Well you have to admit it sounds crazy"

Then Harold cut in. "She's got a point you know." Coden turned to look at him. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"Look, I'm not crazy." He looked up to see the three of them staring at him with judgmental stares. "Don't look at me like that. You're the last people who should be shooting awkward stares at people."

"Well then what's the deal?" asked Harold.

"What?"

"If this guy is real, What does he look like? What's he like?" Harold stared at him.

"Well, he has a horribly burned face, and ice cold blue eyes. His teeth are yellow and brown, and they are as rotten as his soul." Krista sat next to Coden to listen more carefully.

"What else Coden?" Krista brought her knees into her chest and looked at him wide eyed.

"Well he wears a red and green stripped sweatshirt and-"

"Wait one minute what kind of faggot wears a Christmas sweater?" blurted Seth.

"Shut up, and listen Seth" hissed Krista. He backed off a little and sat in a nearby corner.

"Anyway, he wears a green and red stripped sweater and an old dirt fedora hat. Oh… and he has this glove… he has these four blades on them" Krista was listening intently. "He scrapes them across other metal and creates the most eerie sound you will ever hear. Even after it's gone it lingers in your mind and still hear it when you're awake." He made a claw with his hand and slowly scraped the air imitating the sound the man's glove would make. "Screeee"

"Horse shit!" Harold yelled. "There's no fucking way some Christmas fag with butter knives can do that" He gestured to Coden's chest.

"Shut up, what do you know" Krista snapped at him. "Coden, if this guy really can do that in your dreams, can he kill people as well?"

"I don't see why not" Coden glared at Harold. "We'll see how long you last!"

"I'll last longer than any of you three pussies." Harold went up to Coden and grabbed him by the neck then lifted him off the ground. He put his mouth close to his ear and whispered. "I'm not afraid to kill you dick face." Harold threw Coden to the ground and walked away to his room. When Coden landed he hit his head and was knocked out.

"Coden? Coden! Wake up! Seth what if that man gets him?" She glanced over at Seth to observe him arguing with himself about god knows what. There was nothing she could do but run for the nurse.

Coden was defenseless against his dream now.


	3. Chapter 3

Coden shook his head as he started to come to. "What the…" He opened his eyes and there was a red glow to the room. He looked up and could only see a thick cloud of black smoke. "NO!" He quickly stood up. "I have to wake up… I have got to wake up…" he whispered to himself. He looked around for something to help. He ran to down the steps, to the main floor. He walked the narrow spaces between the boilers. There was a bright at the end of one narrow path, Coden squinted at it. "No way… I'm not that stupid…" He turns around and a fire combusted spontaneously in front of him, "Ok… I guess I'll have to be that stupid." He walked cautiously to the light. He came to a thick glass wall, on the other side he saw Fairmur sleeping in her bed. "What the-." The man was appeared over her and looked over at Coden. He waved his glove at him and mouthed a hello. Coden was screaming at him and banging on the glass. He was screaming at Fairmur to wake up. "Doctor! Wake up! It's Him, Wake the fuck up!"

The man made one little cut after another on her stomach and breasts, and she still slept sound. Coden kicked, banged and screamed but nothing worked. He watched as the guy cut her up.For his final blow he brought his claws into the air and brought them down into her stomach and twisted them 180 degrees. Her eyes opened wide and blood spilled out her mouth she choked on it. Coden felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He squats down on the floor and buries his face in his knees.

"Coden.", the man's voice whispered quickly. Then he heard his name again, it seemed to change a little but not a very sufficient amount. This time it was long and dragged out. "Coden…". The third voice that came to him was a little harsher, and raspy. Perhaps it came from somebody who smoked to many cigarettes and cigars or maybe it was from somebody who drank too much whiskey, or maybe both. What ever the case is was another dragged out version of his name "Coden". Coden glanced at the glass wall, everything was fine, Fairmur was gone but so was the blood and the bed was made. He left the glass wall behind and went right, he stayed against the cool metal wall. Well, at least it was cooler then the boiler less then two feet away. He made a left, and the atmosphere had changed suddenly.

It was a small cramped place. The dinning room and kitchen were all in the same room, There were old pizza boxes on the floor and piled up on the counters. Along with the pizza there were towers of dishes piled up in the deep, stainless steel sink. The carpet was moldy and green, but you can see patches of the original color if you look hard enough. A greasy looking man stepped out from around a corner. He was holding a leather strap.

"Son" Coden stood in disbelief. Then he scoffed it.

He looked away from him and said, "you're not my father."

"You sure about that boy?" He lifted his leather strap over his right shoulder and hit Coden in the face as he came down diagonally. "Don't be telling' me I'm not your father boy." The man had a thick southern accent.

Coden let it all go. "You're not my fucking father!"

The poser laughed. Coden covered his ears and closed his eyes.

Her repeated over and over again "You're not my father! You're not my father! You're not my father!" Then the laughter sounded familiar. He opened his eyes. The man was standing in front of him. A little girl was in front of him. His hand was on her shoulder. She brown hair in tight banana curls. She was very short and wore a puffy light blue dress. She would have been cute if she had eyes, but they were scratched out.

The little girl spoke "His name his Freddy Krueger, and he loves children. He-" Coden cut her off

"Shut up, let her go you bastard!" He closed his eyes and put all the strength he had into his punch. When he opened up his eyes he was in a hospital bed, there was an un conscious male nurse on the ground, one against the wall, and his knuckles were beat red. Coden gasped and jumped back in his bed. "Freddy, Krueger…" Coden's eyes widened. He threw the sheets off of himself and headed for the bed room. The nurse went after him but wasn't nearly fast enough. He gazed into the room. It was empty.

"Whu-" he panted. Coden ran down the hall to the front yard of the hospital. There stood Krista, Harold, and Seth. "Guys… Where's Jason?"

Krista turned around, Her eyes swelled up with tears. And pointed to a group of five police cars out side Western Hills gates. "Jason was arrested this morning."

"What why?

"He murdered Fairmur last night." Harold interrupted.

"What, no- no he didn't. Freddy did it."

"Who?" Krista cocked her head at him "What are you talking about?"

"Krista the man in my dreams, His name is Freddy Krueger. He must be some sort child murderer. But I saw him gut Fairmur last night, in my dream. He killed her and I saw it. Why did they arrest Jason?"

"Oh common," said Krista sensibly, "Don't you remember? 'You're of no help, I could kill you, and it would make more progress then we are making with you here.' Isn't it obvious after he said that he'd be a number on suspect. They probably would have arrested you too if you weren't under the care of the nurses all night."

Coden shook his head. "We have to prove Jason didn't do it." Coden let himself think for a minute. "Wait, isn't he clinically insane? "

Krista shook her head. "Not really, they just wanted him off the streets."

Coden stared Blankley, "But… he set an orphanage on fire, why didn't he go to jail then?"

"His dad paid off the system" They all turned to Seth. "It pays when daddy knows people"

"So where's his dad now?"

"Bankrupt. He invested in an unsafe deal, It took him for everything he had, pretty much." The other three looked at him

"Seth." Krista said, "do you talk to Jason?" He shook his head

"No,"

"Well how do you know all this crap then?" interrupted Harold. Seth shrugged.

"I'm a good listener. I'm not to busy blabbing about my own shit to listen to others. I heard him over the phone talking to his dad."

"Oh."

The four of them walked back the television room. Krista went over to the window. She wrapped her hands around the bars. Coden came up from behind her,

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing,"

"Well is it the depression? Are you Scared? Are you upset about Fairmur?" She turned and leaned her head against the bars.

"The second one…" She looked at the ground.

"What are you scared of?" He advanced toward her and went to put a hand on her shoulder She shrugged it off and looked up at him.

"This Freddy guy. How does he kill people in their dreams?"

"I don't know, I really don't know… but he can and we have to be ready for him. We have to strengthen our selves. Physically and mentally."

"Mentally? Why mentally?" Krista cocked her head to one side,

"Last night he took the form of my worst fear. My father." Coden's voice sounded weak when he said that.

Krista seemed to sympathize with him. "Oh, wow. He can do that?" Coden sensed the worry in Krista's eyes.

"Krista, give you self the mentality t o say fuck you. Allow your self to let things go. If you can do that you can keep everyone of us safe." They all turned around and looked at Seth. "What?"

"Where do you come up with this bull shit?" Harold blurted. He punched Seth in the arm.

"Ow! Dude you need to watch your strength there."

"Fuck you" Harold laughed as if he had made a joke. Coden and Krista stared at him coldly. "Coden you need to calm down. Jason did kill Fairmur, we all know it. This dream was a freak chance." He walked out of the room.

"Harold don't-" Krista started but was cut off by Coden's hand.

"Let him go. He's on his own. When he's visited by the dream demon, he'll come back."


End file.
